The invention relates to wall based alarm modules used for anti-tamper and anti-theft protection of hanging objects, such as artworks or antiques.
Object placed on display, such as pictures and artwork, are susceptible to tamper or theft due to their accessibility to persons. However, it may be difficult to secure items on display in a manner that still allows individuals to have sufficient access so that they may enjoy the artwork, antiques or pictures that are on display. In addition, surveillance equipment used to prevent tampering or theft of items on display may be both expensive and require a great deal of attention from personnel to monitor. Furthermore, alarm systems may be employed to alert personnel of possible theft or tampering, but the alarm systems may be incapable of identifying the individuals responsible if those individuals leave the area.
What is needed is an alarm device that can be securely attached to items on display and capable of producing an audible alarm or generating a signal that results in an audible, so that any theft or tampering of the items on display is immediately apparent.